Twilight Supremecy Reborn
by xxRainbowxNekoxKunxx
Summary: Ok, this is me re-telling Twilight in my own words and in my own version. I promise you, you will love it. I don't own Twilight, and thanks to my Beta: Doctorald
1. How pidgey and Diggy met

**K! THS IS MA VERSION OF TWILIGHT^^ **

**THKS TO MA BETA: Doctorald-Kun**

**0000000000000**

Twilight Supremacy Reborn

Chapter 1: How pidgey and Diggy met.

Tis was a cold day in the far reaches of Spoons (Located in the north most city of Alabama). This was where, one beautiful young woman by the name of Bella-Mary Pigeon was combing her long luscious ginger hair (it used to be black, but that was to main-stream for her liking).

However, away from this marvellous creature; there lived another. One other. His name was Cedric Diggory and he was the most gorgeous person in the land. And he lived in his humble abode- A broken down cave underneath some sewage (Which Desmond Miles from Assassin's Creed Brotherhood: later swims in).

So, it was as he was putting on his make-up (to compliment his Vampirism) that a person FROM UP ABOVE came down below with a sword in his hand, and a shield in the other (There seemed to be a symbol with a dragon of some sort on it). To someone as pretty and spectacular as Ced, his foul appearance scared him, so deciding that he had better flee to safety, Ced chose the closest thing to safety he could find.

This is the real truth as to how he met Bella Pigeon at Spoon's Academy for the pretty and fabulouso.

**FIN!**

**SO! HOW WAS MA OPENING!? MORE?**


	2. Love at First sight

**K! TIS CHAPER 2!**

**0000000000**

Twilight Supremacy Reborn

Chapter 2: Love at first sight.

Bella- Mary considered herself a nice young woman, for she was not an emotionless slut as many people frequently spazzed out at her for. Just because she had half the human population of America in her pants does not mean she was a slut or a whore! God, people sure are jealous by nature. But, getting off that, today was Bella's first day at school! And, BOY, was she excited.

So, getting out of her moped, she walked to the entrance of the school, only to be greeted by her long-lost brother Bello- Gary Pigeon (AN: I forgot to mention their both half Italian, half Arabian!). Greeting him with a peck on the cheek (Ged it? GED IT!?), Bella, held Bello by the arm and dragged him round the corner of the school where the grey stone walls had been defaced by a picture of an Eagle.

"So," She began with her hands on her hips, "Where hath thou been my lonely desert perennial?" She pouted.

"Me finks a were ova 'ere in t' corneh," He had his mouth wide open and a stray fly was hovering close by.

"Egad! Such stories of magnificent wonder have never had the pleasure to fall upon such barren ears," She placed one of the hands from her hips onto her mouth, accidently shoving it up her mucus ridden nose, "But alas, this nonsense makes my heart grow weary! We must depart post-haste for trails of learning and knowledge!" With that she took her snot covered hand from her face and dramatically brandished it into the air triumphantly whilst taking Bello's hand in hers and prancing joyfully for their class.

**FIN!**

**KKKKKKKK! SOOOO! HW WS IT!? **

**PLS COMMET AN REVEW!**


	3. Infamous Chemistry and Friends among us

**K! CHAPY 3!**

**0000000000000**

Twilight Supremacy Reborn

Chapter 3: Infamous Chemistry (Bing Bang Boom) And friends among us.

When they finally reached their Science lesson, Bello had been pulled away from Bella and was taken to his friends; Mondes, Conny, Oltsio, Altar, Lor, Thoki, Captain Canada and Man'O'Iron. They were the best of friends. They were BFFFF's, they were so much the best of friends that there wasn't space to put that amount of F's down.

"Ova' er', ma friend!" He pointed to Bella who was sitting on her lonesome, because nobody loved her. She was also placed near a fan, to waft away the smell of her hormonal time of the year.

"Kawaii Conny thinks you baka friend!" Conny pointed to Bella again, "Invite ugly-desu bitch over here!" They were all so close to each other as you can tell.

"Buh', buh'," Bello was obviously thinking of a response, "I luv yoos suff! You da' bes!" He smiled a hundred watt smile, as Oltsio jumped up off his seat, nearly killing the person behind him when it went flying.

"YUSUF!? VERE!?" He asked with a German accent, "VERE ARE YOU MY BRUDER!?" Oltsio, after this exclamation fell down onto the floor, as he had over excerpted his five hundred year old bones and muscles (Yet he only looked about fifty).

"Pshhhh," Began Captain Canada, "Sit down, ya rootin' tootin' old man," He spoke with an over the top Yankee accent, "Canada~ is the best! OI! Canada~ Is better~ Than the rest!"

It was at this time, that Man'O'Iron, with all his cool Gangsta' shit on, whacked him up side the head and exclaimed, "Yo Dorg, calm ya' mothafuckin' self up! Ya got it?"

In response to this, Altar, righted his head up, "As is said in the book of Genesis, 'Love your neighbour as you love yourself''," He was about to continue onto a more long winded passage, but he was thankfully stopped before he got that far. However, the one who stopped him was Mondes.

"Guys! It stop, now!" He pointed to Oltsio who was getting up from the ground, "Oltsio, grandpa, up shut!" He then pointed to Altar who was sitting on his stool with a pissed off look on his face, "Grandpa great, shush, no one cares about the Bible!" He was then cut off by Altar spouting nonsense about it being the 'Qu'rann', "Conny, dad, Kawaii you not!" He then sat down, trying to ignore the commotion Lor and Thoki were making.

"Lor, pass us lhe book, would you my dear broler?" He pointed to the book directly in front of him, whilst Thoki gave him a blank stare.

"Get it yourseth, you stupid imbecith!" Thoki was not impressed.

So, it was as all of this was happening, that, the teacher, who had just entered the room, had the good sense to tell the class to quieten down, and that they had a new student (Bella) just as the door opened.

When the door opened. Everyone stopped dead **and stared**. In front of the class was the most beautiful person to ever grace the planet. He was Cedric Diggory, immaculate and sparkely.

Bella, oh course, fell in love straight away.

It was as this was taking place, that the BFFFF's looked upon the scene in disgust, whilst the rest of the class was looking at Bella and Cedric with little love hearts in their eyes (Cause we all know how beautiful Bella is).

"That," Began Conny, whilst putting his hand on Mondes (As they were science buddies), "Is the most un-Kawaii thing to grace the planet in all its sugoi-ness," He shook his head and looked away, "So, class is, like, almost over, who wants lunch in the dinning hall, instead of on those, desu, rooftops?"

**KKKKKKK! THS STURY IS LIK, RITING ITLEF!**


End file.
